


Walls of Glass

by SteelStar



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelStar/pseuds/SteelStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a doomed romance from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls of Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lescafenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lescafenix/gifts).



> This is the first time I have ever attempted to write romance, so I do hope that it's up to par… and not too cliché.
> 
> Rated T+ for fade-to-black sex.
> 
> Request:  
> Basch/Ashe. I would love anything romantic with them, but I'd love to explore what if they had a relationship before the events of FFXII, some kind of attraction or affair. She was a princess, and he was not marriage material, so both Ashe and Basch did their duties to Dalmasca and fulfilled their roles. The story can either take place in this pre-XII time, or during/after the events of the game where the pair have to deal with the fallout of what passed between them before. Angst and/or smut are welcome, but I would appreciate a happy (or at least hopeful) ending.

She was betrothed. There was nothing that either of them could do to change that fact. In less than five months, the princess Ashelia B’nargin Dalmasca would be walking up the isle to be claimed by the Prince of Nabradia, who was hardly more than a boy, and still far from being a true man. Still far from being anything like the Knight that Ashe had found herself in love with.

It was a doomed romance from the start, even before the engagement. She had been young when they first met, not yet seventeen, and he; already a soldier in his prime.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _She regarded him coldly out of the corner of her eyes; hands crossed in front of her chest, a frown marring her otherwise delicate face. “I don’t need a baby sitter,” she snapped at the man by her side as he escorted her through the gardens on her usual evening walk._

 _Basch, standing straight, no emotion portrayed on his face, answered. “My apologizes, Princess, but it is to my understanding that a threat has been made against the lives of the royal family. It’s merely a precaution.” But he could see that his words meant nothing to her, as she turned her head and stubbornly glared in the opposite direction._

 _“My father cannot trust me even within the grounds of the palace, is that so? If these assassins manage to get past the guards outside, then I am more than capable of taking them down on my own.” She drew out a dagger from a sheath at her side, and twirled it in her hand, before slicing the air in the front of them, severing the light wings of an unfortunate dragonfly which had flown into their path. Believing her point proved, she slid the weapon back into place with her head held high._

 _Basch struggled to withhold a smile. “I have no doubts as to your abilities in precision” he said casually, “But I’m afraid in a test of strength you would not be in such a good position.” Another dragonfly drifted by, and he glanced down at the princess, watching as her eyes followed its darting movements._

 _“Strength,” Ashe sighed “Is easily annulled. Wit and agility are enough to protect me,” She looked at him, catching his stare. Neither of them broke the gaze for several seconds, until Ashe felt her cheeks heating and quickly looked away. “I don’t need a babysitter” She reiterated, more softly this time, as though she wasn’t sure whether or not it was such a bad thing._

 _“Then let me be something else instead,” The knight offered. “A… companion.”_

 _“A friend?” The princess asked tentatively, and a smile spread on her face when she saw him give a smile of his own in return, along with the single nod._

 _His knew in the back of his mind that he was a guard, nothing else. That offering the princess anything more was not professional, let alone allowed. Should his superiors have seen him then, he would surely have been demoted, sent back to the rough job of keeping order in the streets, but hearing her ask that simple question her voice sounded to him almost as more of a plead. He wanted more than anything at that moment to be with her, and so ignored the voice in his head telling him no, and replied, “If you would allow it,”_

 _“What’s your story then?” She asked him curiously, and the voice disappeared altogether as he began to talk with her. It was a warm, clear spring night. The flowers were in full bloom, surrounding them in lavenders, whites, pinks, and blues. The perfumed air was sprinkled with the sounds of crickets hiding amongst the leaves and the dotted glow of fireflies dancing to illuminate the garden. The stars stood in stark contrast with the pitch blackness of the sky that held them above the couple, who were slowing walking along the stone path. Though neither would admit it, at that moment both young princess and proud knight were glad to be sharing the moment._

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once those who had dared to threaten the Dalmascan line had been captured and executed, Basch was sent to a separate post. It was not long before the empty place beside Ashe began to gnaw at her. She looked twice at every guard that she passed, hoping that it would be him, knowing that the chances were slim to none.

Her father, noticing her withdraw moods, questioned her behavior and was met with a request. She had felt safer with this soldier, she claimed, than any other she had ever been with. Even with the danger gone she felt vulnerable without him, and craved the feeling of security back. He was more than happy to oblige.

A few short days later they were together again, and as time wore on the two grew closer still.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _King Raminas was visiting Marquis Ondore IV once again. Whether it was to make yet another deal between Dalmasca, or a lighthearted meeting between friends, Ashe was not concerned. All she knew was that she was not needed, and was free to roam the skycity as she would please. Her and her escort traveled to the opposite end of_   
_Dorstonis, until they were on the very outskirts of Bhujerba._

 _Kicking off her shoes and allowing her feet to dangle off of the side, Ashe stared out over the endless clouds and fragments of land hovered nearby, watching as the setting sun dyed the sky a deep rose pink. Basch followed and took a place beside her with a light grunt. As soon as he was seated Ashe laid her head on the shoulder of her much larger, stronger companion, his blonde hair just long enough to brush the top of her head. After only a moment’s hesitation, he placed his arm around her shoulder and held her to him._

 _“We_ are _in a public place you know, Ashe.” Basch whispered in her ear. “Are you sure…”_

 _“No one ever comes here.” She assured him, “We’ll be fine.”  Her eyes wandered off into the distance, and as they sat in silence Basch observed her face take on a far off, wistful expression._

 _“Something is bothering you,” He said softly, and though she did not deny it, it was a few seconds before she responded._

 _“It’s been so long… I don’t know why the memories still bother me,” She took a moment to collect herself before continuing, and Basch realized that her eyes were beginning to glisten with unshed tears. “The only memories I still have of my mother are here. She loved Bhujerba, the beauty of it, the freedom… while my father was off dealing with politics, my mother and I would spend time together, sitting right where we are now._

 _“And when she just disappeared… I could always feel her here. Every time I came to this place she was there, never leaving me alone. My father and his advisers told me that it was all in my mind, but I came to believe that it really was her, just hiding. As though just beyond a thin veil...  I came here every time I needed to be with her,” Ashe paused, shutting her eyes, and breathing deeply. “But now she’s gone. This is the first time I can remember that she hasn’t been here for me. Why isn’t she here?”_

 _Her voice cracked and a single tear escaped. Basch reached for her face and gently wiped it away, leaning down and placing a kiss along the path it had made, his lips lingering just long enough to make it more than a mere kind gesture. “Because I’m here,” He told her. “And because now… I love you,”_

 _As soon as the words were spoken, Ashe pulled out of his grip and looked up at him so that he could see the disbelief in her eyes. His soul tore in two at the reaction. The words Basch had said had come suddenly, but still straight from his heart. And now he has alienated her from him, had ruined their relationship with three simple words…_

 _He closed his eyes and had begun to turn his head to hide his panic when he felt Ashe place her soft hand on the side of his face. He opened them again in time to see the princess lift her head and place her lips upon his. His heart leapt as he leaned down into the kiss. They pulled away at the same moment, breathlessly gazing into each other’s eyes until he heard her say, voice overcome with emotion, “I love you too.”_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the age of seventeen, the princess had truly blossomed. She was an able fighter, with a quick tongue and a charming personality. And she was beautiful. Given the opportunity, any man in the kingdom would have gladly taken her as their own, but Basch was always at her side to prevent any harm from coming to her.

In the eyes of the general public, they remained nothing more than a guardian and his ward. To those close to the princess, friends and family, they were companions, but that was it. The two of them alone knew the depths of their relationship.

They had never meant for it to go this far. They were slaves to their hearts, and the passion that it lead them to.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _That night the halls were blessedly empty, and the only sound to be heard was the tread of rushed footsteps. At the end of the corridor a door opened, allowing the man and girl to slip into the chambers beyond, and then closed with a soft click, echoing for seconds before dying down with no one to hear it._

 _Inside, the couple was breathing heavily as they stumbled to the bed on the opposite side of the room. Ashe shrugged off her black peignoir before letting h_   
_er hands roam across his chest. Basch tightly gripped her waist, his mouth exploring her neck, sucking and licking along her collar, leaving marks that in the back of their minds they knew would be a problem, but were both too lost in the moment to care._

 _They didn’t realize that had reached the bed until Ashe backed into it, losing her balance and falling backwards, bringing Basch down on top of her. She hungrily brought her lips up to his, opening her mouth to allow him entry. His hands stroked up and down her sides while her fingers entangled themselves in his long blond mane, their tongues clashing and wrestling until they were forced to break apart by lack of air._

 _Basch, panting, tugged at Ashe’s bright pink dress until she assisted him in pulling it over her head. Left only in her panties and corset, she began to reach up to unbutton her lover’s uniform when he caught her wrist in his hand. “Wait,” He said, his voice stained with lust, obviously struggling to hold back. “I shouldn’t… We can’t… I’m too old for you”_

 _“And too low in position and too impure,” Ashe interrupted him, impatient. “So?”_

 _The knight let go of her wrist and began to back away when she grabbed his arm. “No! What does any of that_ matter _?” She asked, her tone softer now that she saw his uncertainly. “It’s always been this way… and when have we ever cared before?” Not receiving a response, she swallowed and continued. “You know what does matter? I love you,”_

 _Taking his hand in hers, Ashe delicately placed it on her breast. “And… I trust you. I trust you to take care of me and… to take me.”_

 _He allowed himself to be swallowed by their passion, by their love. They forgot their duties, ignored the risks, and thought only of each other as they consummated their bond in the darkness of princess’s chamber._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later, Ashe was informed that she was to be wed to Prince Rasler of Nabradia.

Two months after that, Basch was promoted to Captain and was informed of the impending war.

Two years following Dalmasca’s defeat, they found each other once more. And this time, they were determined to let nothing stop them.


End file.
